


He knows

by Diana924



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tyrell ha avuto bisogno di tempo per comprendere tutto ma alla fine ci è arrivato.Si è sempre definito una persona intelligente e niente come la psiche di Elliot è stato più difficile da decifrare, ma ne è sicuramente valsa la pena, oh se è valsa.Quasi non gli sembra vero che sia tutto finito, che finalmente possano stare in pace loro due, più le altre personalità di Elliot.





	He knows

Tyrell ha avuto bisogno di tempo per comprendere tutto ma alla fine ci è arrivato.

Si è sempre definito una persona intelligente e niente come la psiche di Elliot è stato più difficile da decifrare, ma ne è sicuramente valsa la pena, oh se è valsa.

Quasi non gli sembra vero che sia tutto finito, che finalmente possano stare in pace loro due, più le altre personalità di Elliot.

Possono passare ore prima che se ne renda conto ma a letto Tyrell sa sempre quando si tratta di Elliot. Elliot è gentile, delicato lo guarda con occhi innamorati quando fanno l’amore, il suo corpo che lo accoglie come se fosse nato per quello. Tyrell adora i baci di Elliot quando fanno l’amore, adora come le mani di Elliot si intreccino con le sue e come i loro corpi si muovono mentre lui si spinge dentro Elliot, godendo di ogni singolo istante che trascorre con l’altro. Elliot è così arrendevole che Tyrell potrebbe fare qualsiasi cosa di lui e talvolta ha anche soddisfatto qualche fantasie con Elliot ma poi si chiede come abbia fatto, perché non si sono potuti goduti una tranquilla scopata.

Quando invece si tratta dell’altro, di Mister Robot o come vuole farsi chiamare allora è tutto diverso.

Mr. Robot è esigente, possessivo e non ha freni, sempre pronto ad assecondare le fantasie che la mente di Tyrell pesca da chissà dove. Anche quando non fanno quello Mr Robot si muove veloce, gemendo e ansimando il nome dell’altro mentre lo tocca dappertutto e i loro baci sono carichi di erotismo. Altrimenti inverte le posizioni e lo cavalca con desiderio, sempre più veloce, sempre più a fondo, strappandogli l’orgasmo dalle viscere. E ci sono notti in cui Mr. Robot lo scopa, prima di Elliot era sempre Tyrell a condurre i giochi ma adesso è tutto diverso. Certo, anche Elliot a volte lo scopa, ma è attento, delicato, amorevole e timoroso di fargli male, Elliot si preoccupa del piacere di Tyrell prima del proprio ed è questo che eccita maggiormente il biondo.

Quando Mr. Robot lo scopa invece è veloce, frenetico e assolutamente privo di grazia, se fosse un altro Tyrell lo manderebbe al diavolo, finisce sempre con lui che implora di poter venire, che l’altro abbia pietà di lui e lo faccia venire. Che smetta di stuzzicarlo in quella maniera e lo faccia venire immediatamente, che sta per esplodere e l’altro deve fare qualcosa, per favore, con Mr. Robot Tyrell è arrivato a supplicare.  
In quel momento per fortuna è con Elliot, di questo è sicuro, le loro mani unite, il corpo di Elliot che lo accoglie, caldo e stretto come piace a lui, e le gambe di Elliot intrecciate per non farlo andare via, non ancora almeno. Tyrell si muove come se ne andasse della sua vita, solamente con Joanna si era sentito così, solo lei ed Elliot sanno come farlo sentire bene.

Se non fosse allenato probabilmente non se ne accorgerebbe ma Elliot ad un certo punto lo stringe possessivo, le sue mani passano sulla sua schiena e a Tyrell sfugge un gemito di dolore quando sente le unghie di Mr. Robot conficcarsi nella sua schiena, una situazione del genere non gli era mai capitata prima.

Attende qualche istante prima che l’altro cominci a muovere ritmicamente il bacino e solo allora Tyrell riprende i suoi movimenti. Mr. Robot si muove con forza, gemendo e ansimando mentre butta la testa indietro evitando i suoi baci, come se Tyrell dovesse solamente scoparlo e nient’altro. Tyrell è così preso che non ci fa caso, limitandosi a succhiare quel punto sul collo di Elliot che tanto lo fa eccitare, alla fine è solo la mente a cambiare, il corpo resta lo stesso.

Anche Mr. Robot sembra apprezzare tanto che gli concede un bacio carico di passione prima di far scivolare la mano tra i loro stomaci per masturbarsi. Tyrell imita quel movimento solo per essere bloccato e accetta, è troppo vicino per obbiettare seriamente ed Elliot disteso sul letto, le gambe spalancate, gemente e stretto a lui è forse la visione più bella che abbia mai visto. Mr. Robot geme incontrollato mentre le sue dita disegnano cerchi immaginari sulla schiena di Tyrell e le sue gambe si stringono maggiormente a lui ordinandogli di non lasciarlo, di non osare lasciarlo così insoddisfatto, di farlo venire, di scoparlo a fondo e di scoparlo bene. Quando poi sente quel corpo sotto di lui contrarsi attorno al suo cazzo e un calore conosciuto tra i loro stomaci anche Tyrell Wellick si abbandona all’orgasmo.

Elliot Alderson e Mr. Robot a letto sono completamente diversi, e Tyrell Wellick lo sa fin troppo bene.


End file.
